


He brought out the best in me, I bring out the worst in you

by tinysdrabbles



Series: Psiioniic's Deterrence; To Love a Vantas [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble Verse, M/M, More chapters and warnings added, Psychological Trauma, Rare Pairings, Sadstuck, Slight Violence, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysdrabbles/pseuds/tinysdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate him. That's the first thing that pops in your mind. <br/>You have no idea how in any timeline this is The Signless but it is. <br/>Or... Will be... </p><p>Kankri Vantas. He chose a different last name but the curls, stocky build, slight overbite, and nubby horns where unmistakable. </p><p>	You've never felt so alive, the familiarity of defending The Signless -your Signless- even if it didn't matter to anyone anymore other than you. But that all came crashing down in a matter of seconds. He choked.</p><p>      Psiioniic defends the Signless from someone who wants to be on his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He brought out the best in me, I bring out the worst in you

   You hate him. That's the first thing that pops in your mind. You have no idea how in any timeline this is _The Signless_ but it is. Or... Will be... 

   Kankri Vantas. He chose a different last name but the curls, stocky build, slight overbite, and nubby horns where unmistakable. Of course, so was the brightest shade of red on that loud sweater. Signless was never one to parade his blood color around. He didn't have the luxury, like this troll didn't have the _right_. You hate the sweater, not the color. You want to tug on it, just to see it's threads unravel under your claws. And you want to see him do the same.  You were out of line, you know. But it is impossible for you to _not_  to be pitch for him. He rambles on and on, speaking yet not saying anything at all. 

Remarkably so, when he's done lecturing you about using a slur he's not winded.  "Do you now understand the error of your problematic behavior?" He says, scolding you like a grub. He has no idea what his ancestor sacrificed for him- for this world- to exist the way he -it- is. In one swift movement, you twine your fingers in to the front of his sweater, baring your fangs, as you slam him in to the wall adjacent to you. "You _insufferable_ _prick_! You go on and on about problems of a world you weren't born in!"

You saw it, the twist of irritancy and anger as he started to open his mouth. You cut him off, "listen for once in your life, wriggler! You don't have the _faintest_ idea of what he went through -what we all went through- so the hemospectrum would be disregarded. Even now, I wonder why in _both Alternia and Beforus_ would he risk it **all** , if it would amount to the existence of a coward and a hypocrite like _**you**_!" 

You've never felt so **alive** , the familiarity of defending The Signless - _your Signless_ \- even if it didn't matter to anyone anymore other than you. But that all came crashing down in a matter of seconds. He choked. He choked back a cry, and you did the same when you saw pale tears forming in his eyes. He didn't let them fall, his shaking hands still clamped around your wrists as if he could stop you from hurting him. You wouldn't dream of it, even now -especially now- you wouldn't be able to harm a hair on his head. He took a shaky breath, stopping you before you could apologize. 

"Yes... I know I'm not him, and I shouldn't be speaking to you... And sometimes I wonder, did you hate him too? And… And you protect him because you regret it? I know that I over speak, and I know I ramble and overstate. But I didn't know that... It would amount to such **_hate_**... I know it's hard to beleive, but I want you to be proud. I suppose I was wrong, in thinking I was allowed to think such foolish thoughts... You act as if I have wronged you, because I'm not him. You call me a hypocrite, but stay because I have his blood in my veins. I can't change who I am, nor can I change what you see me as. I know that now... And the irony is somewhat comical, is it not?" he pauses when you give him a questioning look. You wish he hadn't answered. "The fact that criticism on my charisma has never hurt before, but from you it does. I'll leave you be, just... Please... Let me go..." he whispered, uncharacteristically quiet.

Your own hands started to shake when you saw a familiar expression, one of heartbreak. The moment your grip faltered on him, he pushed your hands away with impossible gentleness you didn't deserve before ducking under your arm and out of your sight. He certainly wasn't out of mind as you stood there, shock written on your face as yellow-stained tears fell. You hurt him. You didn't even have to lift a finger to hurt him badly. A familiar twist of pity stuck you but you pushed it down, preoccupying your pan with where you were to stay tonight, knowing you couldn't just show back up at his hive after what you said. 

You are The Psiioniic. The Psiioniic who survived a rebellion, The Helmsman who died on a battleship for protecting a revolutionary called The Signless. He showed you how to live and love, so he died. She made you want to die and hate, so she showed you a twisted, cruel love, forcing you to live. This Vantas made you want to strike him down, so you did. The one time things go as planned, yet you want them to go astray. Your name is Mituna Captor. You are cold and it has _nothing_ to do with the weather.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, there isn't enough rare-pair Psiikri since ToastyHat on tumbler's wonderful comic; No Red Sweaters! I saw McSiggy 's art and I couldn't resist! 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone in a rush, so if there are mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you all who have complimented and left kudos on my last work! I appreciate hearing from all of you! 
> 
> Love Tiny~


End file.
